I'll Always be Here
by Lulubird
Summary: Toby and Spencer one shot series. Plenty of love and a pinch of mystery.
1. Section 1: In His Arms

**Characters: Spencer and Toby (and a miniscule amount of Ian)**

The sight of Toby standing on the other side of the door made Spencer's face light up.

"What took you so long?" she asked him jokingly.

"Sorry. Just had to drop in for tea with the Queen of England. You know how those Royals can be. So demanding. Not at all like my beautiful girlfriend." He leaned in, silencing her pert reply with a passionate kiss on the lips.

After a while, Spencer pulled away smiling.

"I suppose I can forgive you just this once," she mumbled.

"Excellent," he replied. He held up a bag of Danishes. "Because I come bearing gifts. Well, study snacks anyway."

"Right this way then," she answered, leading him up the stairs to her room.

As he passed the living room, Toby tried to ignore the angry glare from Melissa, who was sitting bundled in blankets on the couch.

When they had entered her bedroom Spencer firmly shut the door behind them. Toby plonked himself down on the bed and picked up one of the books there.

"Latin via Ovid?" he read aloud from the cover.

"Oh it's just something for an extra credit course I'm doing," Spencer replied dismissively. Busily she was moving everything off the bed, making room for the two of them to study.

Toby watched her smiling. Suddenly he noticed how tired she looked.

"Spence, have you been getting any sleep at all?" he asked her seriously.

"Yeah sure," she replied, arranging some books on her shelf.

"Really? Because you look exhausted. Doing all this work isn't any use if you can't think straight from exhaustion you know."

Sighing she turned to face him, leaning heavily against the desk and tiredly passing a hand over her eyes.

"It's not the work. I can manage that," she said, waving absently at the piles of books.

Toby jumped up from the bed and walked over to her. As he wrapped his arms around her she leant in against his chest, sighing happily.

"This is perfect," she whispered, barely audible.

"So what keeps you awake?" he asked her gently.

She pulled back from their embrace and glanced down at her hands. Nervously she fiddled with the zip on his jacket.

Toby gently touched her chin, raising her eyes to his. "Spence, what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Every time I close my eyes I see him," she murmured.

Toby didn't need her to expand on who him was. _Ian._

He felt his jaw clench in involuntary anger at the thought of that man.

Spencer was watching him with worried eyes. Toby dragged himself away from his angry thoughts and smiled at her.

"I have a solution to this problem," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the bed.

She laughed lightly but let him lead her. "Toby, I don't have time to sleep. Do you know how much work I have to do?"

"It can wait," was all he said.

She let him pull her onto the bed and wrap his arms around her.

"Alright but I don't have long," she told him, knowing as she said it that she felt far too comfortable to move of her own accord.

Almost immediately she felt her eyes begin to get heavy. She supposed it _had_ been a long time since she had had more than a few hours sleep.

"See? I told you so," Toby mumbled as she began to drift off to sleep.

Spencer went to give him a cheeky reply but found she didn't have the energy. A minute later she was already asleep.

Sometime in the night Spencer mumbled something in her sleep. Whimpering slightly she instinctively burrowed in closer to Toby. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and began to whisper comforting words.

"Shhh...It's okay...shhh"

Gently stroking her hair he bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"It's alright. I'm here. I'll always be here."

In the morning Spencer woke feeling surprisingly rested. In that moment between sleep and true waking she remembered with a warm rush that she was nestled in Toby's arms. The feel of his chest rhythmically rising and falling with each breath was a comfort. If she moved her head slightly she could hear his heart beating. Smiling she closed her eyes again and wriggled in closer. Not since she was a little girl when she had actually believed her father could rid the world of her monsters had she felt so comfortable and safe. No where would she ever feel safer than right here in his arms.


	2. Section 2: Blanket Monsters

**This is either an epilogue to the previous one shot, or it is going to turn into a chapter fic. Either way, this is a follow on from the previous story. Enjoy.**

**Characters: Spencer and Toby**

Reluctantly Spencer left her French translation and answered the knock at her bedroom door. When she opened it she was greeted by the sight of a giant blue and white blanket mass, which appeared to be sprouting two legs underneath.

"Ooohhhhhhhhh," moaned the blanket creature, reaching out arms towards her.

Spencer laughed as she recognised the voice. Throwing the quilt back from his face Toby emerged grinning sheepishly.

"Trick or Treat."

"Very nice," Spencer replied. "How did you get in?"

"Your very obliging sister answered the door."

"Oh. So I guess you were treated to a dose of the Melissa rage?"

"She did come across as quite put out yes."

"Living with her at the moment is like living with the poltergeist."

"Well that is why I am here," Toby replied smiling. He followed Spencer into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Have you come for another nap?" Spencer teased.

"Sort of," he answered. He took a seat on one of the chairs by the window. "Well to be more accurate it's why I've bought this." He held up the quilt.

Spencer rose again from her seat at the desk and wandered over to him. She folded herself neatly on his lap, relishing the feel of his strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"So what is it for?" she asked him, nestling into his chest.

"Well, my grandmother made it for me when I was a kid."

Spencer reached out and ran a finger over the sewn swirls on the quilt. "She made it for you?" she said wonderingly.

Toby watched her expression as she gazed over the delicate sewing of the quilt. There was sadness mixed in with the awe.

"Yeah. When I was a kid I was terrified of the dark. There were monsters under my bed and witches in the closet and I don't even want to know what lived in the shadows outside my window."

He stopped when he realised she was staring at him, smiling. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied still smiling.

"Well, anyway. My grandmother made this for me and she said it had magical powers. That while I was wrapped up in this blanket nothing could ever get me. And I tell you, no monsters ever tried to get me after that. And this morning I thought, I'm not really troubled by my monsters anymore."

He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on top of Spencer's head. "So I thought maybe you could use it to keep away yours. For the nights when I can't sleepover."

She turned to face him, worry in her eyes. "Toby I can't take this. It's too special."

Smiling he leant in to kiss her. When they broke apart he tenderly brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Well you're more special."

She smiled and snuggled back into his chest, "Thank-you," she breathed.

Toby absently twirled a strand of her hair around his finger and they sat in silence for a few moments.

Finally he broke the peace. "I'm worried about you Spencer. I don't like that you have to be on your own here."

"I'm not on my own. Melissa and Mom and Dad are here," she replied quietly.

"You know what I mean."

Spencer turned her head and placed a soft kiss on Toby's chest. "And I have you."

"Always." Toby hugged her closer to him. He decided to let it go for now, but he was still worried.


	3. Section 3: Awake

**I'm starting to think I lied when I said this would be a one shot. So far these are more like a series of one shots which have a common plot. I'm not sure if that makes any sense.**

**Anyway, if you like it (or if you don't) please review! Enjoy.**

**Characters: Spencer, Toby and Emily  
><strong>

"I'll ring you from Emily's okay?" Spencer called to her mom as she quickly dashed passed the kitchen and out the door.

"Spencer wha-?" she heard her mom ask, but she was cut off as Spencer hurriedly shut the door. She walked as quickly as she could to the street and the truck that was sitting waiting for her. She threw her bags into the back before opening the passenger door and swinging herself into the cab.

"Made it?" Toby asked. He was smiling. Taking one hand off the wheel he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. Spencer felt herself relaxing instantly in his presence. Cautiously she smiled back.

"So far so good."

Toby took his hand back and pulled out into the road. They drove in silence for a few moments. Spencer stared out the window, lost in her own thoughts and oblivious to the glances Toby kept throwing in hr direction.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of her phone. As usual she flinched at the noise. Toby frowned when he saw but said nothing.

"Will that be Emily?" he asked.

"Probably," Spencer replied, fishing around in her bag for the phone.

_Emily Fields_ said the caller ID.

"Hey Em," said Spencer, flipping open the phone.

"Did you get out of the house okay?" asked Emily through the line.

"Yeah, we're in the truck now. You still okay to cover for us?"

"Course. I've got the phone in my room so if your mom calls I can get to it first."

"Em. Thanks for this," Spencer said quietly, honestly grateful.

"It's nothing. You two just have a good break," Emily replied.

Just as Spencer hung up Toby pulled into the parking lot of the motel. It was the same motel they had stayed at that first night.

"Did you bring the Scrabble?" Spencer teased Toby as they got out of the truck and walked towards the room. The smile disappeared off her face and was replaced with shock as Toby pulled something from his bag.

"You didn't?" she laughed as he waved the scrabble set at her.

"It wouldn't be right to have forgotten it. Besides, didn't you request a rematch?" Toby replied, also laughing.

"Yeah well, you had an unfair advantage last time," Spencer huffed.

Toby laughed. "Oh? And what would that be?" He put his bags down as he put the key into the lock.

Spencer moved closer and gave his stomach a tap. "This," she said. Then she reached up and kissed him passionately on the lips. "And this," she breathed, pulling away.

Toby smiled warmly at her. "Well maybe you should show me your unfair advantage this time," he teased.

Laughing, the couple pushed through the door of the motel room and dumped their bags on the floor by the bed. Toby shrugged out of his jacket and threw it onto a chair.

"So. We have the whole night to ourselves. No parents. No homework..." he reached out and took Spencer's phone from her hand, switching it off. "No phones...What should we do first?"

Spencer watched him take her phone, her anxiety rising. What is she missed...something?

"Spence?" Toby asked worriedly. He was watching her closely. Her expression had changed the instant he took her phone and she was staring at it in his hand like it was a bomb about to go off.

Suddenly her eyes snapped up to meet his and she shook her head, smiling. "Nothing. Do you want a drink?"

A couple of hours later the two were sprawled on the bed, chocolate wrappers strewn around them and the scrabble board resting on the covers between them.

"That is not a word!" exclaimed Spencer indignantly.

"Have you memorised the dictionary too?" Toby teased. She gave him a murderous look.

"It's just not a word."

Toby leaned back casually. "I think you'll find that it is a word." He grabbed at a chocolate sitting on the bed. Spencer was quicker, snatching it out from underneath his hand.

"Hey!" he laughed. "That's mine!"

"No it isn't." She replied smugly, going to unwrap it.

Toby laughed and lunged for her but she was too quick. She sprung up and skipped to the other side of the room, waving the chocolate at him.

"Do you want it? Then come and get it."

Grinning he jumped up and snatched at her, only managing to catch the edge of her shirt as she spun away laughing.

"You'll have to do better than that," she chided.

Toby lunged forward again. Instinctively Spencer jumped backwards out of his reach, colliding slightly with the wall. She winced, dropping the chocolate on the ground. Instantly Toby stopped laughing and rushed forward.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a frown creasing his brow.

Spencer rubbed a hand against her ribs. Flicking her hair out of her eyes she looked up at him, forcing a smile. "Yeah, fine," she replied.

Toby reached out a hand to her side but Spencer moved just out of his reach.

"I think you won the chocolate though," she smiled at him.

"Spence? Wha-?" he began worriedly, but Spencer cut him off.

"I'm going to go get changed," she said abruptly, pushing past him. She grabbed her bag from the floor and headed towards the bathroom.

Frowning, Toby bent down to pick up the chocolate and tossed it towards the bin.

Well into the night the two of them lay on the bed, hands clasped between them.

"Toby? Are you awake?" Spencer whispered.

"Course," he mumbled.

She raised herself up on an elbow and looked at him. He turned onto his side and gazed back at her, playing with a lock of her hair that had fallen over her shoulder.

"Do you remember the first time we stayed here?" she asked him seriously.

"Uh huh," he replied, smiling at the memory.

Spencer blushed slightly and glanced down. "Well, I never told you. But, when I woke up in the morning, I was hugging you."

"Oh?" He was smiling even more now.

"Yeah. My arm was around you. I was too embarrassed to tell you before. I mean we hardly knew each other then."

"Was it like this?" he asked, shifting closer and wrapping an arm over her waist. His breath fluttered on her neck as he leaned in and kissed it.

"Not quite," she breathed, mesmerised by his eyes which were only inches away. Shutting her own eyes she closed the gap between their lips.

Everywhere his hands touched liquid fire ran under her skin.

After what simultaneously felt like two years and two seconds, Toby pulled back, smiling lovingly at her. Spencer giggled breathlessly and tucked herself under his chin, feeling his arms wrap around her as she lent her head against his warm chest.

"I've got a secret too," Toby whispered after a few minutes silence.

"Mmm?" Spencer questioned, not moving from her spot. She felt Toby place a kiss on the top of her head.

"I was awake the entire time," he whispered in her ear, a smile in his voice.


	4. Section 4: Peculiar Behaviour

**Characters: Toby, Jenna and Garrett  
><strong>

**TOBY**

It was a hot day on the site. Like most of the guys, I had already removed my shirt but the sweat still dripped down my back. Jamming the pick I was using into the ground I straightened my back and wiped away the perspiration dripping into my eyes. Just as I went to pick up the pick again a sleep, black car pulled up across the road. I squinted into the sun, trying to see the two people emerging from the car. I didn't need to see; I would have recognised the _tap tap_ of Jenna's stick anywhere. It was pathetic but the sound of it made me shiver.

The second person in the car moved around from the driver's side.  
>Garrett.<p>

Carefully I moved slightly to the left, so I was partially blocked by a truck. I watched frowning as Garrett led Jenna to the door of the house next door to our site.

What were they doing here?

Garrett rang the doorbell and they waited. Jenna said something and Garrett lent in closer to hear her before nodding seriously. I couldn't see the door open but suddenly they both looked up. Garrett smiled and held out his hand. I shifted a little further around to see who he was greeting.

I was not expecting to see what I did. The smallest, frailest looking elderly lady was standing there, squinting at them through thick spectacles. She seemed to recognised them suddenly but didn't show any sign of liking who she saw. Grumpily she turned and waved at them to follow her into the house. Garrett led Jenna inside before turning to close the door. He looked up and down the street quickly. As his gaze moved towards the site I ducked down behind the truck.

When I stuck my head up again the door was closed and all was quiet.

From the other side of the site my boss gave me a shout. Waving acknowledgment at him I returned to my pick and reluctantly began to work, though I kept one eye and one ear on the house next door.

Quite a while later I was still at work on my patch of stone when I heard the creak of the front door opening again. Quickly I turned to my boss, who was looking at some plans behind me.

"Hey boss, mind if I take a quick smoke break?"

He studied me questioningly. Both he and I knew that I didn't smoke.

"Sure thing kid," he said eventually, shrugging.

Quickly I dropped my pick and moved towards a truck at the edge of the site. Just as I moved closer both Garrett and Jenna emerged from inside the house and stepped out onto the porch. Jenna tapped her way down the steps, shaking off Garrett's touch as he offered to help her. He frowned and turned back to the elderly woman who remained in the doorway.

"Thank-you for your help Mam" he called to her.

Jenna stopped and turned back towards the woman. Creepily the way her head was turned her face was staring straight at me. She was so close I could see my silhouette reflected in her glasses.

"Just remember our deal," she called clearly and coldly to the woman.

"You two just be careful who you battle with. Some people don't respond so well to blackmail," she called back before turning inside and shutting the door firmly behind her.

Just as Garrett and Jenna went to continue walking down the path one of the guys on the site behind me loudly called out my name.

Instantly Jenna's head whipped back to my direction and I saw her urgently talking to Garrett. I ducked down behind the truck just as Garrett began to turn in my direction too.

Breathing heavily I flattened myself against the side of the truck and waited to see what would happen.

One of the builders nearby was watching my peculiar behaviour. Suddenly he turned towards the guy who had shouted my name and shouted back a response. Sighing in relief peered over the edge of the truck. Garrett leaned in and said something to Jenna. She nodded and turned away, tapping away down the path. I turned back to the guy who had saved me. I smiled gratefully at him and he responded with an understanding wink.

I had no idea what transaction I had just witnessed between Jenna, Garrett and the old lady but it was important. Now I couldn't wait for my shift to end. I needed to tell Spencer what I had seen.


	5. Section 5: I Trust You

**Characters: Spencer, Toby and Melissa**

Toby tapped on the glass of the patio door. He could see Spencer sitting in the main room but she was too busy staring into space to notice him standing outside waving at her like an idiot. Her head jerked up at the sound and she frowned at the door looking worried. When she saw it was Toby however she relaxed. She unfolded herself from the couch and came to greet him.

"Hi," Toby said quietly as she opened the door a crack.

She smiled sadly and Toby noticed the gleam of tear tracks down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

In the house Melissa stalked passed the kitchen. She paused when she saw Spencer talking to Toby and glared in their direction. Huffing a sigh she disappeared out of sight. Toby heard a door slam and the window panes rattled.

"You guys have another fight?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I can distinguish where one starts and the other finishes" Spencer replied, slipping through the door and shutting it behind her. "Do you mind if we sit out here for a bit?"

"No that's fine," he replied and followed her to the outdoor dining set.

Spencer ignored the chairs and took a seat on the edge of the table, letting her legs dangle over the sides. Smiling at the peculiarity Toby took a spot next to her.

Spencer didn't seem inclined to speak first so Toby reached out and gently brushed the tears from her cheeks. At his touch she sighed and leant into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Toby placed an arm around her and hugged her to him.

"I wish I could remember when we started hating each other," Spencer said softly into Toby's shoulder. He remained silent, waiting for Spencer to say what she needed to say.

"No, that's a lie. I've never hated her. I don't." She lifted her head slightly and looked at Toby. "Do you think she hates me?"

"You're her sister," Toby replied simply. He didn't feel it was his place to tell Spencer whether her sister hated her or not.

"Mmm..." Spencer mumbled, having placed her head back on Toby's shoulder.

"I remember a summer when I was eight. We were at the beach house with my parents. It was the worst summer we ever had. Halfway through Dad got called back into work and left. And Mum was constantly at the club there with all her friends. And then on top of everything I rained for three weeks straight. Well, that's what it felt like anyway. But it was also the best summer I can remember. Melissa and I spent all our time together. We were making a fort a little way up the beach. Day after day we scavenged driftwood and anything we could find about to build this little hut. It was perfect. Most days we would come home at dark, completely soaking and covered in dirt but I was so happy..." Spencer trailed off into silence.

Inside the house another door slammed and Toby could hear Melissa talking loudly on the phone to someone.

"When we came home and started school again everything had changed. Melissa made these friends at school and suddenly she didn't want to know me. At first I couldn't understand why she turned so cold on me every time I ran up to her at school or on the bus or at the club. After a while I just accepted that it was different and stopped trying. It's just been like that ever since."

"People change as they get older," Toby replied. "And change isn't always for the better."

"Have you changed?" Spencer asked suddenly. Toby thought for a second.

"I like to think I'm a bit wiser. Once upon a time I would have trusted people to be automatically good. That was before I met Jenna I think."

"Oh Toby."

"You've changed you know," he told her, changing the subject.

She lifted her head again and looked at him curiously. "Have I? How?"

"Not too long ago you wouldn't have told me that story. I suspect you wouldn't have told anyone that story."

"I trust you. Completely," she replied.

"And I love you," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

They were interrupted by the sound of Melissa noisily entering the kitchen and opening the patio door.

"Oh. You're still here," she said bitterly.

"Let's go," Spencer said quickly, grabbing Toby's hand and pulling him from the table.

As she led him around the house towards the street Toby risked a glance back at Melissa. She was watching her sister leave, her hands on her hips.

She looked angry but Toby could also detect some jealousy in her expression. And there was something else that ever so slightly softened her gaze as they disappeared. Toby suspected that, after all, it was love.


End file.
